Unsolved
by daughteralucard
Summary: Angel has a daughter named Cathleen and she works with the time demon that brought Holtz back so she brings Angel's father back.  Rated for language. 1 rewritting and 2 is up.
1. What is HE doing here

Special thanks to mendenbar

Chapter one

Fred came racing over to the other side of the desk with the book in her hand. "Guys," she said in a shaky voice, "if my calculations are correct, the end of the world is being revived right now!"

The time demon and the girl named Cathleen (Angels daughter) waited as the evil and the good resurrected. It was 8:30 now, time for the stones to open. They stood there for a minute and when nothing happened they both had a look of defeat. "Well," said Cathleen in her faint Irish voice, "let's go for breakfast, at IgnoreHOP. Come hungry leave angry!" (IHOP workers it is just a joke please don't hurt me! I'M SORRY). The Time demon Saja nodded and they both turned around to leave. Just then the Earth began to shake and the two stones broke open. Cathleen and the Saja turned around to see a man in a brown coat named Holtz and another man in a white shirt and brown pants with a blue vest named Patrick.

Cathleen stalked over like a cat that could walk on two legs. She wore a black dress and black five inch heel hooker boots. Her long red hair was full of body and volume (haha I know every girl reading this is like 'bitch, she has my hair!' I no I am). As one foot crossed over the other she advanced to her grandfather Patrick. She smiled at him in a very evil way.

"Where am I?" Patrick had a very heavy Irish accent. He was 40 and use to be a very wealthy merchant. Cathleen eyed him and Holtz whose eyes had the same question dancing wildly through his head. She smiled at them both.

"You are in America," she said. "I am Cathleen, and this is the time demon Saja who brought you here. Patrick, you will come with me and Holtz you will work with the demon."

"You expect me to work with that," asked Holtz angrily. He jabbed his finger in the direction of the time demon who he remembered. "You must be out of your mind."

"Maybe a little, trust me you don't want to switch with each other." Everyone turned toward Saja who had just spoken up for the first time.

"So," said Patrick, "you expect me to go with you? I don't even know you."

"No," she agreed, "but we are both acquainted with the same man. I believe we are all four well known to him, or at least on of him." Holtz gave her an estranged look. "Do what you want with Holtz," she said to Saja, "we are leaving. I'll catch you on breakfast later."

"Yeah," he said, "when we aren't working."

"Yeah," she said, "how about tomorrow morning?" The scarred creature with the long brown hair and brown robe seemed to think about this for a moment and nodded his head.

Darla was up on the roof thinking to herself. She was falling in love with the baby, but she knew the baby was dying in her. If she could she would give her life for the child, little did she know, that was exactly what she was going to do in a short two hours. She looked down the roof and saw Cathleen. Darla remembered the first time she saw Cathleen. They wanted to kill off everyone in Angel's family. His father was supposed to be dead but when they left his sisters room and then the servants his body was gone. The next stop had been Cathleen at the church she and her mother where forced to go as nuns. Cathleen's mother had died of fever and Cathleen was a turned prostitute.

Darla laughed the coincidence. That was how she became a vampire to. The only difference was Darla was dying and Cathleen was working. She recognized the man following her but couldn't place where. She climbed down and almost ran into Angel. She wanted to tell him, all she wanted was for him to know the truth. So she told him. At first he was in denial and then he claimed he would find a way for the human child to live. Darla tried and tried to tell him she had nothing to give him but Angel, being sort of a man, didn't listen to her.

Angel really knew how to annoy her sometimes. "Look," she said finally giving up on the hopeless vampire, "Cathleen is here and she brought someone with her." Angel and Darla walked down the stairwell (who in there right pregnant mind walks down the stairwell?) and into the lobby to great her.

"Cathy," he said at the sight of her "what are you-" He stopped dead in his tracks mid sentence. He looked at the man standing behind her. The man turned around from facing the large double doors and looked at him with shock

"It can't be," said the vampire and the Irishman at the same time.

"Yes it can," said Cathleen. She turned toward Patrick and saw he wanted to ring her neck. She sighed and said, "Okay, lets get it out of your system." He wrapped his hands around the girls neck and shook her violently. After finally letting her go, she felt the purple on her neck. She would have looked at it in the mirror but she had no reflection

"Um how can this be," asked Angel, "you should be dead by now."

"I brought him and an old friend of yours back."

"Funny," said Angel, "I never really had too many friends."

…………………………………………………………..

Well that is it. Tell me what you think and please be nice I have never made a fanfic for this before. I just wanted a break from the anime fanfic and it is easy to put extra characters in anime fics so don't be to mean to me.


	2. Conner

Once again another thanks to mendenbar for the info and background.

Chapter 2

Darla was smiling at the sight. She remembered him now. She ran her fingers through her blond hair and walked in Patrick's direction. She was laughing menacingly. "Well, well," she said in her seductive voice, "look who woke from the dead."

"Vile demon from hell," Patrick said backing towards the door, "stay away from me."

"'The power of Christ compels thee'," said Cathleen in a mocking sort of way, "'Christ isn't here old man', 'stay back hell spawn,' children this can go on and on but really I have better things to do then listen to this."

"Isn't raising the dead against some universal reality law or something?"

"He wasn't dead he was only sleeping for the last….200…some odd…years…Look There really are things better to be done."

"Wait what do you mean sleeping," asked Fred.

"Well you would just have to talk to Wolfram and Heart about that wont you."

"Who the bloody hell are they," asked Patrick who was very much confused.

"Guys," said Darla.

"What do you mean 'who are bloody hell are they'," said Angel.

"LIAM-"

"Guys," said Darla who was a little Panicky.

"Who is Liam," said Cordilia (sp?)

"Oh and you knew who Wolfram and Heart where 200 years ago," said Cathleen.

"No but 200 years ago I was a little to busy to care."

"You were busy being an ARTIST and a lustful bastard," said Patrick in disgust.

"So I'm going to say you two no each other," said Fred.

"Do you also know the scary thing standing in the doorway," asked the tall former gangster Gunn.

"Tall scary thing," asked Cathleen. They all turned to face a huge black demon with horns sticking out every which way. He had three eyes and small pointy teeth. "Okay," said Cathleen, "Time to leave."

"You can run right man," Gunn asked Patrick.

"Aye, when the need is brought."

"Well the need is here let's go," said Darla. Patrick, Darla, Fred, Cordilia, and Cathleen ran out the back way. They ran into the back and saw Angel's black car. Cathleen hopped in the front seat and swung her head under the wheel. She cut open a part in it. Fred stood over her to help. Cathleen pulled out a few wires and Fred took a dagger Gunn gave her and split the wires.

As Cathleen pulled the cover over the side Fred connected a couple wires. "No, no," she said, "That's the horn."

"Look," said Cathleen, "I know how to hot wire a car."

"Then you would know that the wire there is connected to the engine and that wire is the radio and –"

"Fred, have you ever hot wired a car before?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then please let me do it my way."

"Oh move over you two," said Cordilia. She connected all of the wires together and the car stared.

"Oh," said Cathy and Fred at the same time.

"Now get out of the way." Cordelia took the wheel and sped off. Patrick, who had never been in a car, was praying to God that the crazy women didn't get him killed. They sped off for about ten minutes then stopped outside of a stairwell outside. Everyone piled out of the car and down the stares. There was a door at the end which had another staircase.

Angel and Gunn both tried to fight off the monster. Gunn swung his gigantic axe into its side while Angel swung his sword into its head. They both pulled there weapons out of the demon. It healed itself up and threw its giant paws at them slinging them across the floor. They heard the car finally drive off. They both gave a small smile knowing the others got out safely.

They got ready to attack it again. Wesley walked in. He looked at the demon in shock.

"Any idea how to kill it Wes," asked Gunn.

"You have to cut it in the head."

"Already tried," said Angel in an annoyed type of way. As they continued to swing furiously at the monster, Wesley ran over and grabbed a sword and sliced it through its head. The top half of the head slid off and the demon fell down dead.

"Did you try it like that?" Angel gave a sigh of relief. The three smiled and sat down in relief.

"Where are the others," asked Wesley, wiping the purple blood off of the blade of the sword and on his blue jeans.

"Probably left for Lorne's place," said Gunn, "they left with Angels car."

"Oh good, shall we head that way," asked Wesley.

"No please," said Angel, "let's wait a week or two and then go see them."

"What? Why?"

"Cathleen came by with some older guy probably in his 30's or 40's. Apparently the two know each other," explained Gunn.

"Who was it?"

"Look it doesn't matter," said Angel.

"Who is Liam," asked Gunn.

"Who cares, guys, alright, let's just go get them ok." Gunn and Wesley exchanged looks but followed him. They piled into Wesley's car (I seem to like to say 'piled into so and so's car a lot) and drove off to the Karaoke bar. They climbed down the stares only to be met by the odd looking group. Cathleen walked up to them from a table. "Lorne has been so gracious as to ignore the attack you guys caused on his now ruined club and let Darla stay here until she gives birth."

Gunn felt a twinge of guilt at the memory of how the people he thought where his friends came and blew the place up. Cathleen looked at him and smiled. She put her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. He smiled at her. Next thing he knew he had Fred in his arms in a panick.

"Wow that was a scary demon and I thought maybe you and Angel wouldn't get out alive and then I thought, if Charles is gone what am I going to do and….Hi Wesley, where did you come from?"

Angel smiled at her. "Wes saved us from the demon. Now is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," said Fred, "Lorne let Darla stay in his room until the baby is born. Um who is that guy anyway," she asked pointed at Patrick.

"That is Angel's father Patrick," said Cathleen, "some demon wanted my help with something about raising an evil and the only way you can have evil is if there is good, other wise there is no such thing as evil."

"Yeah," agreed Angel, "Now I'm just waiting for the good guy to show up." Cathleen snickered behind her hand. She quickly put her hand behind her back and put on a strait face at the sight of Angel's. He stalked off to the table Lorne, the green demon with horns, was sitting with everyone else. Cathleen giggled a little. Fred, who was also trying not to laugh, also let out a giggle.

"Come on baby cakes," said Lorne to Patrick, "Just a little hum for me. How can I see into your soul if you don't sing for me."

"What would I want you to read my soul?"

"It's what he does," said Angel, "he reads people's souls and sets them 'on their path'."

"Angel cake! How are you doin'? Here to sing me a tune for this sour puss?"

"Not really Lorne."

"Oh that's great, cause I've really got other things to do like fix my club," He said that last part with spite in his voice. "You know the one you and your wonderful friends managed to trash! You know I'm beginning to think that destroying private property is more your forte."

"Oh it is," said Patrick, "he is a distructive one."

"Oh you two know each other well?"

"Better then I would like to," said Patrick.

"Wow how good?"

"I'm guessing you still haven't gotten him to sing," said Cathleen.

"No not a peep. He is stubborn," said Lorne.

"Yeah he is."

"So will anyone give me the newsflash on this guy?"

"Yeah, CATHLEEN, how about you explain this?"

"Oh you know I would but I'm just not supposed to, it would be breach of contract."

"Contract with who?"

"All in good time," she said.

Saja showed the demon's to Holtz. "They are all trained and ready to kill Angel on your command. Just as I promised; an army of demons at your disposal." Holtz looked around at the group doubtful.

"They are willing to die for my cause?"

"Faithful to the end."

Holtz picked up a spear from along the wall and looked at the tip for a moment. He turned around and threw it through the heart of one them. No one moved, only watched. "They would not defend one of there own?"

"Against you, no, against anyone else, viciously." Holtz considered this for a moment

"Then let's move out," he said.

While Angel and Patrick where fighting about something unbeknownst to the rest, they went outside. They sat out there in silence for a moment until Lorne finally spoke up.

"They seem really happy to see each other."

"Happy? I would hate to see them together when they are mad at each other," said Fred.

"Yeah, that's gotta be a whole lotta fun," said Gunn.

"I would hate to see them together 200 years ago," said Cathleen.

"He isn't a vampire is he," asked Wesley.

"Oh no," said Cathleen, "he is no vampire. I would be afraid if he was though. You thought Angel and Spike where spiteful to each other and fought violently, I can't imagine if Patrick was. That would be frightening."

"So who is he," asked Cordilia.

"Patrick? Angel's father. Well at the time he was known as Liam. He had one sister named Kathy and one servant. Patrick use to be a merchant, he wanted Liam to be a merchant to but he wanted to be an artist. Patrick believed it was to low of work for 'his son' so they hate each other. The morning before Angel was turned they got into a huge fight about how Angel did everything that was every asked of him and how Patrick never gave him any love or respect so he decided to leave. Patrick told him that if he left he would never be welcome in his house again and Angel just left. That is probably what all of the spite and hatred is about and that huge row going on downstairs about."

"Well," said Lorne, "I say we just let the two scream each other horse so we don't have to listen to it."

"I'm down with that," said Gunn. They sat in silence for a moment then heard the screeching of tires. They looked at each other for a moment then saw a car stop in front of them. A man and a gang of demons came out.

"Holtz," said Cathleen in a happy sort of way. "Oh wait," she said, "Holtz!" She said it this time with fear and they ran down the stairs into the club where Angel and Patrick were still going at it. "Time out children we have company!" Angel looked over toward the door and saw his old enemy standing there. They ran for the back room where Darla laid asleep.

As they ran to the bedroom, Holtz staid behind and watched as the demons brought barrels of explosives down. He smiled and made his way out to the back of the building.

Lorne told them about the escape exit in the back of the wall. Wesley and Gunn kicked a whole in the wall as Patrick and Cordilia helped Darla out who stopped mid escape.

"What is it Darla what's wrong," asked Angel fearfully.

"Angel," she said, "its coming."

"What, what do you mean?"

"I mean this bastard wants out you dumbass!" She began gasping in pain. She felt the sharp pains of the child trying to break loose from Darla. "Angel, if he is born he is going to die."

"No," said Angel, "no one is going to die now lets move it before Holtz gets here."

He picked Darla up and made his way out of the escape rout. The others followed. It was about a five minute walk and now Darla was screaming in pain.

"Liam the lass needs to stop," demanded Patrick.

"If we stop that creepy guy will get us," said Fred.

"No," said Cathleen, "he isn't chasing after us I don't think."

"Look we need to get out of here now. My son is not going to be born underground in the dark!"

Angel continued on. "Son," asked Patrick. He looked over at Cathleen who only nodded. They followed the determined vampire out of the rout and into the streets. Darla commanded they stop. She looked up at Angel.

"Angelus," she said, "this child is the best thing we ever did together, the only good thing we did together. You tell Holtz that!" With that she picked up a piece of broken wood and shoved it into her dead heart. She gave her life so her son could live his. Angel sat in utter shock. He had a screaming baby boy in his hands.

He felt unfriendly eyes on him so looked up. Holtz was standing over him with a cross bow in his hand pointed at the vampires heart. He looked at him for a moment but put it down. Angel looked at him for a moment but got up and ran closely followed by the others.

He looked down at the naked baby in his hands again. He looked up at his own father with confusion. Patrick gave him a blank stare. Wesley came screeching by with Lorne in the passenger seat. Cordilia came whipping by in Angels car. Angel sat in the passenger seat of his car. Gunn and Fred sat in the back while everyone else jumped in Wesley's car.

"What are you going to call him," asked Patrick.

"What," asked Angel.

"Well what would you call the boy if he had no name?"

The vampire with a soul looked down at the miracle child and smiled. "His name is Conner."


End file.
